Je m'en vais aujourd'hui te rejoindre
by crawette
Summary: Il y avait toi, moi et les étoiles.Ton sourire me manque mais j'entends déjà un rire, ton rire...Je te rejoints! Apres tout ce tant soyons réunis OS SBOC


Hello hello

Me voila avec un OS Sirius oc qui me trottait dans la tête depuis un certain temps, Je me suis enfin décidée à l'écrire (cause de mon retard dans mon autre fic James /Lily :D)

Voila en espérant que ça vous plaise bonne lecture et Reviews)

(Ps : pour ceux qui ne l'auraient pas compris XD le tout début ce passe à la mort de Sirius)

Je m'en vais aujourd'hui te rejoindre

Je pars

Je le sens

Je me sens tomber

J'entends en bruit de fond les cris, les bruits du combat qui continue à faire rage…mais tout cela n'a plus d'importance.

Je vais revoir…j'entends déjà un rire, son rire, je revoie son sourire, tel que je lai vu la dernier fois.

A vrais dire nous sommes parti tout deux de la même manier : sourire aux lèvres…mais a 16ans d'intervalle.

Il y a 16 ans tu étais avec moi et je m'en vais aujourd'hui te rejoindre.

Je me suis souvent dit que c'était ma faute, j'aurai du te protéger !

Je sais ce que tu m'aurais dit « c'est le métier et les risques qui vont avec ! » aurors…

Je me rappelle la manière que tu avais de rejeter tes chevaux en arrière, celle qui m'avait séduite quand on était que des gamins…

Ou alors le sourire espiègle que tu affichait quand il s'agissait de Serpentard.

Et le froncement de sourcil quand tu te penchais sur un travail difficile

Je connaissais toutes tes expressions, tes mimiques.

Seize ans qu'elles me manquent, que tu me manques.

Je me souviens du jour eu je te l'ai dit ou je te dit que je t'aimais.

Je me souviens de toi ; de ta beauté et de ton rire je me souviens….

oOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOo

« Mais c'est pas vrai elle est passée ou ! Elle n'a pas pu disparaître ! »

Voila un quat d'heure que je la cherche !

Lily va nous faire une crise de nerf si je ne la trouve pas !

Haaaa ces cheveux la ! Pas de doute sur l'identité !

« Isabelle ! »Toujours aussi éblouissante !

« Sirius ? T'es pas sensé être avec le futur marié toi ? »

« Je devrais si la marié ne nous faisait pas une crise de _je suis belle_ ? »

« Encore ? »

« C'est les femmes ça ! »

« C'est clair que je suis sur que James est trèèès détendu et est près a lui dire « oui » sans posé de problème ! »

« … »

« Je vais rejoindre Lily »Tu tournes les talons avec un éclat de rire, ce rire qui m'as envoûté.

Je te regarde t'éloignée avec ce mouvement que tu fais pour ramener tes cheveux libres derrière ton oreille…sublime…

Je gémit et marmonne

« J'ai un problème ! Je dois voir James il pourra m'aider ! »

…Si il est pas trop occuper a se remettre an question en vue de son mariage !

Mais non il va m'aider !

« Sirius t'es la ? T'es sur que la cravate, la couleur ça va ? »

« Oui j'en suis sur »

Il n'écoute même pas me réponse qu'il me pose déjà une autre question.

« Tu crois qu'elle voudra vraiment se marier avec moi ? »

« Je vois pas pourquoi elle voudrai plus ! »

Ha Jamesie mon pote j'ai encore l'impression que c'était hier que nous jouions des tours aux Serpentards et aujourd'hui tu te marie !

« Dis Remus » Interroge a nouveau mon pote « Les invités sont déjà la ? »

Remus, notre bon vieux Remus, toujours calme parmi toute l'agitation

Toujours fidèle a lui-même

Lui aussi pourra m'aider pour mon problème !

Faudrait peu être voir que je me lance d'ailleurs !

« Euh les macs je pense que j'ai un problème. »

« Lily ! Lily veut plus se marier ! »

« Meuh non ta Lily veut toujours se marier. C'est _Moi_ qui aie un problème. »

Je vois que j'ai capté leur attention.

Apres tout ce n'est pas tout les jour que le grand Sirius Black demande de l'aide.

« Ha ?et quoi ? »Interroge Remus ayant abandonné son livre, vous rendez compte, lire a moins d'une heure du mariage d'un de ses meilleurs amis ! Ce type est irrécupérable !

« Vas y on t'écoute »m'encourage James

« Et bien voila je crois que j'ai …enfin que je suis …enfin quelque chose comme ça mais je ne suis pas suret comme ça serai si c'est bien ça la première fois enfin la première fois que c'est vraiment ça.

J'ai besoin de vous pour me dire quoi faire .Et si c'est ça ou me dire pourquoi j'ai cru que c'était ça .En gros je suis dans un conflit intérieur pour quelque chose que je redoute et heu en même temps serai très bine …enfin si c'est bien ca …évidemment .Bref …j'ai besoin de vous ! »

« Haaa ok » Murmura James

« C'est très clair en effet » affirma Remus

« Heu en faite je parle d'un …sentiment »

« Donc si je résume bien, il y a un sentiment que tu crois ressentir… »

« Pour quelqu'un ! »

« Pour quelqu'un …oui ca parait logique… donc tu crois éprouver un sentiment pour cette personne un _vrai_ sentiment mais en même temps t'es pas sur que ce soit bien ca car ca te fait peur tout en te faisant plaisir ? »Résuma Remus

« Oui »

« Vous me croyez si je vous dit que j'ai rein capter »intervint mon pote, mon frère, le futur marié, James quoi !

« Pour faire simple on va dire que Sirius aime quelqu'un une fille je suppose enfin il croit l'aimer vraiment pas pour une amourette de 15 jours. Et il voudrait noter avis pour savoir que oui ou non il l'aime vraiment et si il doit s'en réjouir ou pas .Et encore si il a une chance ou pas. C'est simple quoi ! »Expliqua Remus.

C'est fou ! Ce type m'étonnera toujours ! Moi il m »a fallu plus d'un an avant de pouvoir _supposer_ ce qu'il vient d'affirmer en cinq minutes !

« En gros tu crois aimer quelqu'un et t'as besoin de nous pour savoir ! »

« Oui ! »

« C'est bien James ! »

« T'auras droit à un bonbon ! »

« Brave Corny ! »

« C'est ca fouté vous de moi ! Mais moi au moins je vais e marier ! »

« Au bout de combien d'année de espoir ? »

« Et grâce a qui ? »

« Bon je pense que je vais discrètement changer de sujet ! »

Bonne idée pour toi ! »

« Nouveau sujet : c'est quiiiii ? »

« Ha bah heu ...en faite …justement je euh… »

« D'accord » murmura James « On la connaît ? Enfin je suppose que c'est _elle_ ? »

« Bien sur que c'est _elle_ » m'indignai je « Et oui vous la connaissez »

« Proche ? »

« Oui »

Je vis un sourire s'étirer sur les lèvres de Remus, a cette vue j'eu un mauvais pressentiment ….

« C'est Isabelle »Claironna il.

J'avais raison je n'aimait pas du tout son sourire

« …Héeuh… » Super la phrase je me surpasse de jour en jour !

« Mais non impossible »contredit James »Isabelle est la meilleure amie de Lily ! »

« Et ? »Interrogea Remus

« Ben c'est impossible ! »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Heu …j'en sais rien moi !...Nan en faite c'est pas si impossible que ça… »

James est d'un perspicace aujourd'hui c'est dingue ! Enfin il a une excuse : c'est son mariage.

« D'autres arguments ? »Continua Remus implacable « Non ? Et bien Sirius dit nous …ai-je c, comme d'habitude, raison ? »

« Heu…voui… »

« Ha Mais c'est génial » s'exclama James « Mon Siri devient grand ! Bientôt faudra organiser son mariage et puis les gosses… »

« James » Modéra Remus « Sirius vient juste d'admettre qu'il aime Isa, pour son mariage c'est peu être un peu tôt ! »

« Et pour les gosses aussi »Ajoutai je. Je tiens à profiter de ma liberté encore quelque année !

« Bien » commença Remus « Il ne te reste que te déclarer a Isa ! »

« _QUOI !_ »

« Ben oui tu lui dit »acquiesça James

« Mais ça va pas vous aujourd'hui ! »

« Ok …mais tu veux faire quoi alors ? »

« … »

« Mais encore ? »

« Vous êtes tous contre moi aujourd'hui »grommelai je »Toutes façons je sais même pas comment elle va réagir ! Elle va me rire au nez ! »

« Heu Sir', mon pote on perle de Isabelle la ! I-s-a-b-e-l-l-e ! »

« Et ? »Interrogeai je

« Tiens James je croyais que tu pensais que Sirius –Isa c'était impossible ? »

« Ouais et bien en y repensant ça parait logique elle-lui, lui-elle »

« Heu les mecs ça vous dérangerai pas de m'expliquer la. Apres tout c'est de moi qu'on parle ! »

Ils se regardèrent avec un sourire en coin celui que je n'aimais pas.

« Et bien on va simplement dire qu'on est sur que notre chère Isa ne va pas te rire au nez ! »

« Non, elle atteindra directement ma joue avec sa main ! »

« Soit pas pessimiste ! Avec Remus on va te faire un plan génial ! »

« Si c'est le même genre que pour toi et Lily j'ai les temps avant qu'elle ne me croit ! »

« Rhoo soit pas si cynique ! »

« Juste réaliste »

« Et puis je suis quand même avec ma Lily ! »

« De toutes façons je lui dirai rien ! »

« Non ? »

« Non ! »

« Ok »

« ..C'est vrai ? »

« Non ! »

« Ha …j'me disais aussi »

« Bien »Reprit Remus « La on va pas avoir les temps de concocter quelque chose… »

« Pourquoi ? »L'interrompis James

« Parce que mon Cher Jamesie »Répondis je moqueur « On doit être a ton mariage dans cinq minutes, juste le temps q'y aller quoi ! »

« Qu…quoi ? »Paniqua James « Dans cinq minutes ? Mais je suis pas prêt ! Il me faut ma cravate… »

« Tu l'as »

« Mes chaussures ! »

« Aussi »

« Me coiffer ! »

« A quoi ça servirait ? »

« Les alliances ! Les alliances ! »

« C'est Isa qui s'en occupe ! »

« Isa hein ?) »

« Oui Isa »

« Tu veut pas aller t'en occuper avec elle ?D »

« Trois minutes James ! »

« Ouiiii on y ava vite vite vite !plus vite que ça bande de larve ! »

« J'aime la sympathie avec laquelle il nous dit ça ! »

« Je me demande si je ne vais justement pas prendre tout mon temps pour me rendre à ce mariage »

« Sirius Remus » Gémit James « mes potes ! J'vous en prie pour le plus beau jour de ma vie ! »

« Je croyais que c'était celui ou Lily avait acceptée d'aller au bal avec toi ? »

« Avec celui la ! »

Cette cérémonie de mariage je m'en rappel comme si c'était hier,non pas tout le discours qui eu lieu mais bien de mon pote tout stressé a l'idée que sa Lily ne dise pas « oui » et de la dite Lily dans sa robe blanche ou ses chevaux roux dénotait admirablement qui un « oui » toute émus,de Remus et moi souriants comme des benêts et puis…et puis…elle, elle, Isa ,ses chevaux noirs relevés dans un chignons d'où s'échappait quelque mèches rebelles,sa robe a bustier beige,de son sourire et de son regard attendris a la vue de se couple que nous avions eu tant de mal a unir.

Ce dont je me rappelle aussi ce sont des paroles que m'a glissées Lily en sortant de l'église

« La dévorer du regard c'est bien mais maintenant si tu faisait le premier pas ? Hein ? »

Je me rappelle aussi de l'éclat de rire de Remus qui avait entendu grâce a ses senses de lycan, ce qui attira un regard interrogateur de Isabelle, regard auquel je rougis inévitablement ne faisant qu'accentue son incompréhension et le rire de Remus auquel je laissait mon meilleur regard qui tue, celui-ci qui n'eu pas l'air de faire forte impression sur ce bête type.

Je dois avouer que ce qu'il y a de bien avec la nouvelle femme de mon pote c'est son organisation !

Une fois hors de l'église ,dirigés vers la salle de fêtes ou nous attendait un succulent repas, repas que je passait a dévorer Isa de yeux et a lancer des regards meurtriers a Remus qui se gondolait toujours.

A la fin du repas j'emmenais ce stupide lycan afin qu'il m'aise pour mon « problème ».

Je n'au pas le cœur de déranger James et Lily dans un échange de regards enamourés. Comment Lily Evans a pu tombée si bas ?c'était une fille tellement intelligente Poudlard. Mon pote ok. Mais elle résignée a échanger de mots doux avec Jamesie !

Bah après tout elle a l'air vachement consentante !

Donc revenons a mon problème .Remus avait fait un effort et avait reprit son sérieux habituelle ou pointait encore son fichu sourire en coin.

D'où j'étais, je pouvais voir Isa rire et danser avec Franck Longdubat, même en sachant que ce dernier était marié, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de ressentir une pointe de jalousie a son égard devant le sourire éclatant qu'elle lui adressa avant de se détacher de lui et de se diriger vers le bar.

Pendant tout ce temps je n'avais pas prononcé le moindre mot et Remus m'observait, en me sentant visé je me tournait vers lui.

« Sirius »commença il « Va la voir,fait la danser ,fait la rire comme tu le fais si bien ,elle n'est jamais aussi rayonnante que quand elle est avec toi. Alors fonce et dit lui ! »

Sans une hésitation ; juste avec un dernier regard à Remus je me dirigeais vers le bar ou était accoudée Isa.

« Alors » dit elle e me voyant approcher « comment ça fait d'avoir un meilleur ami marié ? »

« Bof je suppose que c'est comme avoir une meilleure amie mariée »

Elle éclate de son rire cristallin. Marlin ! Je n'arriverai jamais à lui dire ! J'aurai trop peur de la perdre si elle me répondait par la négative.

Paniqué je regardais vers Remus qui n'avait pas bougé de place, en réponse il m'adresse un sourire encouragent.

« Sirius »M'appela Isabelle « Ca va? T'as l'air tout stressé ! Tu n'as pas de fièvre ? » En disant cela elle posa se main sur mon front en réponse je sursautait involontairement ce qui eu pour effet de la faire reculée et de me regarder d'un air inquiet.

Merlin ! Ce n'est pas vrai ! Je réagis comme si je la connaissait a peine !

Relisant que me réaction pourrait être mal interprétée je me dépêchais de la rassurer.

« Non non c'est rien. J'ai juste un peu chaud. Il fait assez étouffant dans cette pièce. »

« Tu devrais aller prendre un peu d'air frais dehors tu te sentirais certainement mieux ! Attends ici je vais chercher nos vestes ! »

Avant d'avoir pu prononcer le moindre mots ou amorcer le moindre geste elle avait déjà disparue dans la foule .Elle ne fut pas longue je la vit bientôt réapparaître les bras chargés de nos capes. Je me dépêchais vers elle et l'aidait à enfiler la sienne.

« Allez viens »Me dit elle en m'attrapant le bras « Plus vite tu sera dehors plus vite tu te sentira mieux ! »

Une fois dehors je la vis frissonner, j'aurai tellement voulu la prendre dans mes bras pour la réchauffer. Je du faire violence pour ne pas le faire.

« Alors ? » Interrogea elle

Devant mon regard d'incompréhension un sourire amusé apparu sur ses lèvres que j'aimait tant et entrepris de m'expliquer.

« Maintenant que tu es dehors tu te sent mieux ? »

« Oui, merci ! C'est qu'il faisait assez étouffant la dedans ! Dehors ça va beaucoup mieux ! »Surtout quand je suis seul avec toi. J'aurai voulu lui dire…mais je n'osais pas !

Quelle irone moi Sirius Black tombeur de ces Dames n'osait pas dire à l'une d'entre elle qu'il l'aimait !

Mais justement Isabelle n'est pas comme toutes mes autres,Isa c'est Isa ,MA Isa,celle qui m'avait fait découvrir que les Serdaigles n'étaient pas tous coincés et sérieux et que certains ressemblaient même étrangement aux Gryffondors,celle qui m'avait fait découvrir la beauté des étoiles,Celle qui avait découvert la lycanthropie de Remus en l'acceptant tel qu'il était et puis celle,celle qui faisait battre mon cœur.

« A quoi tu penses » Me demanda elle en interrompant les dites pensées.

Je me surpris à lui répondre.

« A toi »

« A moi ? »

« Oui » dis je en souriant « A toi qui m'as fait découvrir la vrai face de certains Serdaigles ! »

« Ah ça »Pouffa elle « Ca remonte tout ça ! Combien de temps ? »

« C'était vers la fin de la sixième »

« Ah Poudlard ! Je ne m'imaginais pas que ça me manquerait autant. C'était comme un deuxième foyer. »

« On a passé de merveilleux moments dans cette école et fait de merveilleuses rencontres »Dont la tienne, Toi qui m'as ouvert les yeux sur un certains nombre de choses. Encore une pensée que je n'oserai pas lui dire.

Inconsciente à mon trouble elle continua.

« J'ai tant de souvenirs de ces années la ! »

« Oui moi aussi » Murmurai je.

Nous restâmes silencieux un moment recensant nos multiples souvenirs de Poudlard, pour moi je repensait à une certaine après midi se neige ou je m'était rendu comte que Isa était plus qu'une amie pour moi, bien plus.

C'était maintenant au jamais !je devais lui dire !

« Isa » commençai je, Elle tourna son regards vert gris vers moi attendant la suite.

Ce moment, celui qui suivit mes mots, celui la je m'en rappellerai toute ma vie, son regard surpris, indécis, troublé et puis heureux avec le sourire qui allait avec.

Ce moment me rendit l'homme le plus heureux.

Il y avait toi, moi et les étoiles…

C'est en couple que nous regagnâmes la salle des fêtes.

Grâce à elle je vécu de merveilleuses années, en couple.

Un an après il y au la naissance de Harry le fils de Jammes et Lily.

Et puis enfin j'eu le courage de m »engager et je la demandais en mariage. Sa réponse me rendit encore plus heureux que je ne l'étais si c'est possible ; On allait se marier !

Et puis…et puis tout s'effondra.

Elle, elle, ma isa, ma fiancée, mon ange mourut dans une attaque de mangemorts.

« Mourir » « le risque du métier d'aurors »disait elle souvent .J'aurai tant aimé que pour une fois, mon ange, tu n'ais pas raison !

A partir de ça tout s'enchaîna ; James et Lily furent tués, je fus envoyé à Azkaban.

Pendant les douze années que je passais la bas jamais je ne cessait de penser à toi !

En enfin maintenant c'est sourire aux lèvres que je m'en vais te rejoindre.

Toi t'es yeux gris vert, toi tes chevaux noirs, toi ton sourire moqueur, toi mon ange, toi ma vie…mon amour…

Je m'en vais te rejoindre….


End file.
